


The Sign of Four - Missing Scene

by Serenity1



Series: The Sign of Four [2]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Gay Bar, M/M, Stag Party, Texting, topless men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's stag party before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign of Four - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> After reading about an article of a missing scene in Sherlock Season 3 episode 2, I decided to do the stag party that I didn't wrote. Hopefully it coincides with the story, if not, lemme know. You must read my other story, "The Sign of Four" before reading this one as it sort of coincides with chapter 04. Well, you'll understand it once you chapter 05 from "The Sign of Four." I took out some stuff and added new stuff. If I had put the stag party in chapter 05, the other part would had been chapter 06.... so you must read that story. Here is the article that I'm talking about:
> 
> http://www.radiotimes.com/news/2014-02-04/martin-freeman-on-the-sherlock-stag-do-we-cut-a-whole-scene-set-in-a-gay-club

It's been months since the incident with the train. During those months, John had went and visited his sister, Harry and was shocked that his sister is moving closer to him. Afterwards, John had been kidnapped and thrown into a bonfire. If it weren't for Mycroft's CCTV and Sherlock's speediness, John wouldn't be alive today.

And throughout all that, Mycroft is still pissed to Sherlock and the bone-fire incident. Mycroft, John, Sherlock were all sitting in the living room as they were talking about the wedding. "I can't believe you and Mycroft are getting married," Sherlock mutters as he sulks on the couch.

John frowns, "It would had been sooner but you interrupted, remember?" He said as he rolled his eyes and he was sitting at the table, looking at his laptop.

"Oh yes, mum and dad interrupted as well," Sherlock said nodding.

"So, it's going to be a summer wedding then?" Mrs. Hudson's voice asked coming inside the living room and placing a plate of cookies in front of John.

"Yep," John said with a smile as he stretches.

"So, whom do we invite?" Mycroft asked as he looks at his phone.

John huffed, "I emailed you the list earlier. I'm sure everyone on that list would come," he said.

"Oh yes, Harriet Watson," Mycroft said looking at the list, "is your older sister really coming?" Mycroft asked.

John nodded, "she says she's sobered and I believe her," he said.

Mycroft frowns as he was still staring at the phone, "I'm sorry John, but something came up in the office just now," he said standing up.

"Now wait a minute! You better not interrogate my sister!" John snapped.

"Oh you know he will John," Sherlock said smoothly.

"Shut up Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"I won't," Mycroft lies as he pressed a kiss on John's forehead before bidding everyone farewell.

John swore as he took out his phone, "I don't believe him even though he is my lover," he mutters as he texted Harry.

"You know Mycroft," Sherlock replies as John didn't say anything.

\------------

Later that night as John had came home late after a chase throughout London, he found that Mycroft was waiting up for him. "You didn't have to wait for me baby," John said as he plucked the newspaper out of Mycroft's hands and he sat on his lap.

"I wanted too," Mycroft replies with a smile as the two kissed.

John cuddles against Mycroft, "How was your day beside interrogating my sister?" He asked.

"I did no such thing," Mycroft replies.

John huffed, "According to my sister, you were deducing her like Sherlock does to everyone. She even tried to slap you," he said snickering.

"Yes well, I saw that coming a mile away," Mycroft said. "So, have you spoke to my brother about being best man?" He asked. John froze in his lap as he tries to cuddles against  
Mycroft, deeper. "John...."

"I'm sorry! I just... All the running we did earlier and the police getting involved along with the news reporters..." John said as Mycroft looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Err, you'll see the news in the morning. I'm sure you were following me with the CCTV," John said nervously.

"Not all the time, no. I was busy in the office with the U.S....." Mycroft trails off as he coughs, "well, no need for you to know about that until you become my spouse," he said.

John grins, "I'll know more than Sherlock," he said.

"Mmm, I can still got you a job in MI6 being a doctor, John," Mycroft said slowly.

"Err, thanks but no thanks," John replies.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," Mycroft suggested.

"Yes," John replies nodding and the two men went to bed.

\-----------

"Why am I even here? Tell me, why?" John asked groaning as he was sitting in a table and waiting for Sherlock with the beers. Just then, a topless man walked in front of him as he has muscles that John could see and he watches the man go to the dance floor. John growls, "I will not cheat on Mycroft. This is all Sherlock's fault!" He mutters.

Just two days ago, Sherlock decided to have a stag party for John between him and himself and Mycroft had actually agreed! Since Mycroft was going out off the country for a few days, John decided to stay with Sherlock and thus to have some fun and reluctantly agreed.

"Hey cutie," a voice said suddenly interrupting John's thoughts.

John looks up and saw a young man in front of him as he was also topless. The man looks like he was around in his twenties. "Is this seat taken?" The man asked.

"I'm actually waiting for a friend..." John began as he looks around for Sherlock but the man sat down without letting John finished his sentence.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" The man asked with a smile.

"My idiot best friend forced me to come here. I have no word against this," John said unhappily.

"Oh, well, your best friend made the right choice. I can show you a good time right now if you're that bored," the man said as he leans towards John.

John gulped, "I'm sorry, but no," he said.

"You're very cute, love. I can give you a quickie in the bathroom if you're desperate. I can do it less than under a minute and your friend will never noticed," the man tries again.

"I'm already taken," John said.

"Really? Where's your lover then? He must be not a good lover for you if you're here," the man said.

"Look, I...." John began but he was cut off.

"Jeremy, your lover is looking for you and I suggest you look for him right now if he doesn't find out that you're hitting on someone whom is getting married soon," Sherlock's voice said.

"Who are you?" The man, name Jeremy asked as John had looked up and sighed in relieved. 

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and this man right here is John Watson whom will be my new brother-in-law and is going to get married to my brother who has connections with the British Government. I suggest you find Brennan right now before he gets pissy at you," Sherlock said.

Jeremy growls, "I feel sorry for you, John. You could be better off than this...this prancey!" He said and he left before Sherlock could correct him.

"Sherlock, what are you holding?" John asked eyeing the two cups that Sherlock was holding.

Sherlock sat at the chair that Jeremy had vacated, "non-alcoholic beers," he said grimacing as he passed one to John.

"What? Why?" John asked surprised.

"I just don't want Mycroft to get pissed at me for letting you get drunk. You know how Mycroft is," Sherlock said unhappily. 

John took a sip and drank, "It's still good," he said amazed.

Sherlock looks at him for a moment before taking a sip himself. "I guess it is," he said as he looks towards the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.

John looks towards the dance floor and saw bunch of men (topless) dancing against each other. "Err, you don't danced," he said.

"You haven't seen me danced yet," Sherlock said with a grin.

John fidgeted, "I still have to finish my drink," he said.

"When we are both done, we'll go and danced," Sherlock said as he drinks.

"Why do I have a feeling this will end bad?" John mutters and Sherlock didn't say anything.

\-----------------

Why didn't you tell me your brother danced? He actually danced! -JW

Sherlock loves dancing while I don't dance myself that much but I can slow dance. Where are you? -MH

Damn Sherlock brought me to a gay bar. All these hot guys running around and sweating, but none of them can be compared to you, Mycroft. You're the hottest guy out off all of these men -JW

Thank you John, and do be careful, will you? I don't want to get a call the next day that there had been a fight between a man and Sherlock or the two of you getting drunk and thrown into jail -MH

I do miss you, Mycroft. I wish you were here with me.... -JW

Don't worry John, I will be there soon enough. Enjoy your stag party with Sherlock and tell Sherlock not to flirt with the man that has tattoos. That man can beat Sherlock up if he tries to deduced him -MH

What? How? How do you know if you aren't here? -JW

Have fun John.... -MH

I will.... <3 -JW

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? Is this chapter better than the original? Please lemme know!


End file.
